


Beep.  Boop.  Does Not Compute.

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, F3S, Feels, Fluff, Gladio is a good boyfriend, Iggy deserves to be happy, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: A little teasing goes too far during one of their movie nights.  Luckily, Gladio is more than willing to prove to Ignis that he's not what everyone thinks he is.





	Beep.  Boop.  Does Not Compute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> This is a little fic I wrote for bgn846! It has a little bit of feels a little bit of fluff and I hope you enjoy their antics!

“I’ve made up two different types of popcorn for this evening.  I know you prefer the simple buttered variety though I’ve also made up an alternative if you’d care to try it.  It’s coated in a sesame-ginger sauce and adds a little bit of flare to a normally droll..,”

“Iggy.  Babe. I love you.  I respect you. But if you don’t get your butt over here I’m going to start the movie without you,” Gladio said gently, his expression both teasing and fond as the Advisor to be made his way into the living room, two bowls of popcorn in hand.

It was one of the rare evenings where both retainers in training had been able to steal a little time for themselves, sharing in something that allowed them to relax and not think too much on their responsibilities and duties.

Currently they had decided to have their movie night in Ignis’s small apartment, Gladio already comfortably settled into one corner of his sofa, an arm slung over the back and feet resting on the others coffee table.

Huffing slightly, Ignis set both bowls of popcorn on his small coffee table, poking Gladio’s foot in reprimand.   The Shield instantly brought both feet back to the floor with a chuckle as Ignis made his way over to take a seat beside him,

“Pardon me for wanting to make sure our needs are met before starting in on this movie,” he murmured, leaning a bit into the taller mans side as the Shield wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“My needs would be met by you just being at my side.  I don’t need popcorn to be content, Iggy,” Gladio said gently, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as the young Advisor relaxed minutely into his hold.

“That’s completely unfair,” he mumbled, allowing himself a moment to slip from his normally stoic facade to pout.  “You’re not allowed to be sweet when I’m trying to be right.”

“Deal with it,” Gladio growled playfully against his ear, his arm moving down to wrap around Ignis’s waist, giving his side a little pinch and making the man jump sharply.  “Now quiet. You’re going to enjoy watching this romantic comedy with me, no more fussing, and we’re going to have a calm, relaxing evening. Understood?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses from his reaction before sighing in dramatic defeat and bringing his legs up to stretch out along the length of the sofa, back pressed against Gladios side as the mans hand came to rest on his stomach.

“Fine.  No more ‘ _ fussing _ ’ as you put it.  Even if it was just out of lov-,”

Gladio instantly started gently pinching and prodding along his boyfriends stomach, causing the man to jolt and snort, slapping at the brutes hand as yelps and horrid giggles escaped.

“O-okay, okay!  Dehehesist!” he pleaded, soon finding the offending hand soothing along his stomach to make up for the teasing.

“Now  _ shush, _ ” Gladio chuckled lightly, kissing the back of Ignis’s head once more before reaching for the remote and hitting play.

The movie was as to be expected.  There were two very different people with two very different lives who absolutely despised one another, but through a series of _ very  _ interesting circumstances they were now having to pretend to be in a relationship.

“Surely her family would’ve seen through this charade,” Ignis whispered as a family get together was starting to go awry, his fingers lightly tracing some of the feathered tattooing adorning Gladio’s forearm.

Gladio shook his head from where he sat, giving his boyfriend a little squeeze around the middle where he still sat snuggled up against him.

“Let it go, Iggy?  It’s supposed to be funny,” he whispered back, though Ignis still gave a little grumble of disapproval, moving his hand away from his partners arm.

“Then they are clearly missing the mark.  There’s nothing funny about poorly written characterization.  I mean really! It’s blatantly obvious that these two don’t hold the slightest interest in one another.  Her eyes keep going to her childhood sweetheart and her supposed  _ ‘beloved’  _ isn’t even batting an eyelash at that because he’s too busy trying to make moves on her sister!”

The more he talked about the movie the more he started to work himself up, unable to help giving his opinion.  Every movie night ended up like this. Gladio investing himself into the film while Ignis seemed incapable of stopping himself from commenting on this, that and the other thing.

“It doesn’t have to make absolute sense, Iggy.  It’s just a fun little movie. You know what fun is don’t you?  Or did you replace it with extra politics lessons as a kid?” he asked, a playful smile quirking up the corners of his lips as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen, feeling the way Ignis all but puffed up indignantly next to him like a disgruntled chocobo.

“Yes.  I know what fun is,  _ Gladiolus _ .  Thank you very much.”

Uh oh.  Full name.  He must’ve hit a sore spot.

Turning his head now to look down he could see Ignis had his eyes trained on the screen, though his lips were set in a thin line and colour was already dusting high over his cheekbones.

Yeah.  He’d definitely ruffled Ignis’s feathers a bit.

It really wasn’t anything new to have Ignis talking through a movie and, if Gladio was being honest, it was something that he enjoyed.  

He loved the running commentary his boyfriend could give on any given movie.  Whether it was to give him background information on a historical documentary they watched, solve the murder before they even got to the detective in the movie, or the way he’d give him several different emergency escape plans when they watched natural disaster flicks.

However… he knew that this particular comment was one he should’ve thought over before voicing it.

Iggy got it from everyone.  That he was no fun. Gladio himself had heard it from Noct, from Prompto, from some of the Crownsguard they trained with.  Everyone thought Ignis was some sort of robot devoid of feeling and emotion who lived only to work before going home to shutdown and restart the next day.  If he was hearing it than there was no way that Ignis missed the snide comments or off handed remarks regardless of how innocent they may be.

Gladio knew he was so much more than that though.

He knew about the Ignis who would take his water bottle and squirt it at him during training to be an ass and throw him off when he started showing off.  He knew about the Ignis who’d stuck two straws in his mouth to look like tusks when he’d noticed Gladio getting distracted with worry during one of their very first dates.  He knew of the Ignis that not many got to see because he’d been forced to build his walls so gods damned high to be the pillar that didn’t crack under the weight of his responsibilities.

People were quick to call him out on not being fun, but when did any of them ever give him the chance to do so?

And here, Ignis had simply been doing what he’d always done in the comfort of their movie nights.  Talking and sharing his thoughts on a film they were watching only for Gladio to inadvertently tease him over something that the Shield was well aware bothered him.

A bubble of guilt was slowly starting to build in Gladio’s chest as he saw Ignis starting to build those walls back up when he should’ve felt comfortable and content in the safety of this place.

“Ignis?”

Nothing.

“Iggy?”

The movie continued to drone on in the background, but Gladio could see that Ignis wasn’t watching it.  The man was already caught up in that big brain of his and Gladio hated knowing he’d been the cause.

“Ignis.  I’m sorry.  I know you know what fun is,” he murmured, giving the side of his head a little nuzzle in the hopes to draw him back out.

“It’s fine, Gladiolus.   _ Android Ignis _ wouldn’t know what fun was if it bit him in the backside, right?” came the quiet little reply and Gladio felt that bubble of guilt in his chest double in size.

“Don’t say that, Ignis,” he murmured, chest aching a little as he leaned back and took in his partners form beside him.

Ignis had drawn his legs up at some point, arms crossed over his chest and head now turned away from the ridiculous movie that neither of them really had any interest in anymore.

“Hey,” Gladio murmured softly, wrapping his arm around Ignis’s waist a little more and bringing his free hand up gently to touch Ignis’s chin, turning his head back to meet his gaze.  “You’re one of the funniest and funnest people I know, Iggy.”

Turning his head slightly when Gladio prompted, Ignis looked up at the Shield, a frown still evident in his features.

“I can’t even enjoy a movie with you the way you want me to, Gladio.  I’m fussy over silly things like snacks. I get caught up in the minutia of the films.  How much fun can that be?” he asked quietly.

“Ya ever think that that’s one of the things I enjoy most?” Gladio asked gently as he saw how disheartened Ignis had become.

The young Advisor huffed at that and shook his head.  “What? Your robotic boyfriend needing to make variations of popcorn?” he asked.

“No.  Well… yes, but not what I was going for,” Gladio said with a little shake of his head.  “I like listening to you talk during the movies. I like hearing your opinions and seeing you get worked up over things I never would’ve noticed.  I find it fun to watch these movies with you because you relax and speak your mind over things like whether or not two people can float on a door..,”

“They can’t…,”

“... or whether Insomnia could survive a nuclear winter...”

“It could…,”

“... or whether or not this couple on screen is believable,” he finished with a soft smile as Ignis started to relax a little under the reassurances.  “Don’t ever think of yourself as robotic, Iggy. You’re far from it. You are the most fun person I know.”

“Then you really don’t know that many people, do you?” Ignis said, though a smile was definitely trying to appear over his lips now.

“Hey!  Quit knocking yourself like that or I’m going to have to take drastic measures to prove to you how unrobotic and fun you are,” he warned playfully, nuzzling his stubbly cheek against the side of the man’s head.

“Beep.  Boop. Does not compute,” Ignis said flatly, using his impressive force of will to keep a straight face and not react to his boyfriends antics.

Narrowing his eyes, Gladio growled, wrapping both arms around his partner and pulling him closer against his chest as the Advisor gave an indignant little squeak.

“I warned ya, Igs,” he purred against his ear before his fingers started their attack, finding the soft spots along his sides and stomach and instantly making the bespectacled man squirm where he sat.

Ignis instantly flailed, laughter bubbling up in his throat which he tried desperately to tamp down on as he pushed at his boyfriends hands.  All hope was lost when the Shield began to nuzzle against the back of his neck as well, instantly sending him into a most unbecoming giggle fit.

“Gl-... Gla-hahadio!  NO! Nonono-ahaha!” he laughed ridiculously, legs kicking out and knocking off the throw pillows when he felt his partners fingers traveling up to his ribs, instantly bringing out a snort of laughter.

“There it is!  Proof that my Iggy isn’t an android,” Gladio cooed as he continued to nuzzle the poor mans neck and vibrate his fingers against Ignis’s oversensitive ribs.  “Androids don’t snort when they laugh!”

Ignis’s face had reached a lovely shade of red now as he snorted again in between manic giggling, his hands still trying to push at Gladio’s arms to free himself from this ticklish torture.

“A-Ahahndroids d-don’t lahahaugh at… at ahahall!  WA-HAHIT!” he cried out before finding Gladios hands sneaking up under his arms to tickle against his exposed armpits, instantly making him clamp his arms down as renewed wild laughter escaped him.

“See?  You agree with me then, right?” Gladio asked smugly as Ignis nodded, words something he was entirely incapable of as his boyfriend reduced him to a laughing, snorting puddle of ridiculousness.

Gladio soon took mercy on his partner, slowing his tickling fingers until ceasing entirely.  He chuckled softly as he pressed a few soft kisses against the back of his head, letting Ignis catch his breath to calm down.

The Advisor brought his hand up to wipe at a few tears of mirth, shaking his head.

“You… are hor-horrible!” he chided, though the smile on his face and the levity in his voice removed any malice from his words.

Gladio only smiled more as he brought his hands down to smooth over Ignis’s sides, feeling the man tense before calming once more when he realized he wasn’t about to be attacked again.

“I can live with that so long as I finally got it through that brilliant head of yours how adorably human and fun you are,” he said softly.

“Tickling is an underhanded tactic, Amicitia, and you know it,” he said simply, though he turned now in the mans hold to look up at him, his expression softening after a moment.  “But thank you.”

“For what?” Gladio asked gently, bringing a hand up to carefully sweep Iggy’s bangs from his forehead.

“For being so kind to me……….. and pausing long enough to let me do this!”

In an instant, Ignis had managed to grab one of the fallen throw pillows and thwack his behometh of a boyfriend over the head with it before jumping off of him and running toward the hall, a bright, carefree laugh escaping him.

Stunned from the attack, Gladio had to take a moment to realize what had happened before growling and jumping up to give chase.

“Get back here you moogle butt!"

The movie was now entirely forgotten as the Shield chased his Advisor all over the small apartment.  It didn’t matter to Gladio what anyone thought of his Ignis… it just meant he got to keep this fun, amazing, spontaneous man all to himself.


End file.
